Kendall Schmidt
Kendall Francis Schmidt (born November 2, 1990) is an American actor and singer best known for his role as Kendall Knight on the Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush, as well as a member of the boy band of the same name. In Big Time Rush, Kendall is "the leader of the band." Before Nickelodeon, he had a guest appearance on Frasier. In 2009, he signed a record deal with the Columbia Records with his group Big Time Rush, along with James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Logan Henderson. Early Life Schmidt was born November 2, 1990 in Andover, Kansas to Kent and Kathy Schmidt. Schmidt is one out of three boys, with older brothers Kenneth at 23 and Kevin Schmidt at 21 also an actor for Unnatural History. Kendall also has some cousins some are Issac Schmidt, Kory Schmidt and Stephen Schmidt those are just 3rd cousins but he has many more. Issac is age 10 and lives in Ohio, Kory is 12 and lives in Colorado, and Stephen is age 27 and lives in Idaho. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=2 edit Career He is the star of Nickelodeon's hit live-action show, Big Time Rush as Kendall Knight, a 16 year old hockey player from Minnesota. He has played small roles on different TV shows such as ER, Without a Trace and Fraiser. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=3 edit Acting Schmidt began his acting career at age six, appearing in a Chex television commercial. When he was 10 years old, he was one of three young actors who was hired to be Haley Joel Osment's stand-in and body double (they shared the same agent) in the Steven Spielberg film, A.I. Artificial Intelligence.He celebrated his birthday on the set, and Spielberg and the cast surprised him with a birthday cake decorated with Star Wars figures. In mid 2009 Schmidt was cast in the Nickelodeon series Big Time Rush as one of the four main characters, Kendall Knight. The show premiered to a record breaking 6.8 million viewers, making it the highest rated premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. In the 2000s, his first speaking role was playing a young Frasier Crane on an episode of Frasier,''but he has also had guest-starring roles on ''Gilmore Girls, ER, Ghost Whisperer'','' and CSI: Miami, Without a Trace. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=4 edit Music http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=5 edit Personal Music Schmidt sang the theme song, "All That Really Matters" for web show Poor Paul starring his brother, Kevin Schmidt. Several other songs by Schmidt are featured in the series but were never recorded such as, Memories and Melodies, Say What You May, and Techno. Schmidt and his friend, Dustin Belt, have a band they call "Heffron Drive". The name Heffron Drive came about because they both met on a street called Heffron Drive in a neighborhood. Heffron Drive is a Alternative/Pop/techno genre band. They have many songs featured on Myspace, at Myspace.com/HeffronDrive and on PureVolume.com/HeffronDrive. Some of the top rated songs are, "Quiet Please" and "Love Letter". Schmidt also has a series of covers on Youtube under the username "K3ndallSchmidt" including a cover of John Mayer's Edge of Desire with cast mate Logan Henderson. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=6 edit Big Time Rush For main article, see Big Time Rush and Big Time Rush (band).Big Time Rush is an American pop boy band that formed in 2009. The band consists of Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Logan Henderson, all on vocals. In 2007, Nickelodeon was casting and looking for people to be in a new band to be in a new sitcom called Big Time Rush. Schmidt won the role of Kendall Knight over many other people because of the difficult decision of casting him over others. James Maslow sent in his audition tape when his desire was in singing and acting. He got the role 2 years later. Carlos Pena, Jr. and Logan Henderson sent in their audition tapes and were accepted over thousands of other boys. The boys have recorded many songs including the theme song of the same title as the show, "Any Kind Of Guy", "The City Is Ours", "Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark", and "Stuck". Additional songs will be released throughout the show's first season. They and Nickelodeon are planning on releasing a compilation album of all the songs that are in the first season of the show. The soundtrack will be released October 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kendall_Schmidt&action=edit&section=7 edit Personal Life When Schmidt was younger, he and his mother spent about six months out of every year in California. Schmidt is represented by AKA Talent and Protege Entertainment. Kendall is the youngest member in Big Time Rush. Schmidt is also in a band called Heffron Drive with his good friend Dustin Belt. Kendall's brother Kevin is the star of Unnatural History.